2020 - (02/12/2020) The February Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪February 12, 2020 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Major additions include the implementation of a new avatar, Siren, and a new notorious monster in Domain Invasion. Event-related *'A new quest has been added.' **'The Silent Forest' Proceeding with this quest will enable players to obtain a new avatar, Siren. Players must meet the following prerequisites and speak with Levil in to receive the quest. ***Have completed the Seekers of Adoulin mission The Light Within. ***Have completed Rhapsodies of Vana’diel Chapter 3, A Rhapsody for the Ages. ***Have acquired Arciela’s alter ego. *'Records of Eminence have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The Monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed. *'New designations have been added. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'A new notorious monster has been added to Domain Invasion.' **This new notorious monster has a chance of spawning in Escha – Zi’Tah, Escha – Ru’Aun, and Reisenjima when the regular monsters in Domain Invasion have been wiped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Summoner' ***A new spell has been added. Siren ****Acquiring Siren Players will be able to acquire Siren as they proceed with the newly-added quest “The Silent Forest.” ****New Blood Pacts Acquiring Siren will enable to player to use the following Blood Pacts. *****'Blood Pacts: Rage' :::::: ::::*'Blood Pacts: Rage' :::::: *'Paladin' **The effects of the job ability Rampart have been changed. Decreases damage received by party members in area of effect (Recast time: 180s; Duration: 30s) * In line with this change, the degree of recast time reduction granted by the Rampart Recast merit point category has been adjusted. **The recast time of the job ability Shield Bash has been reduced from 300s to 60s. * In line with this change, the degree of recast time reduction granted by the Shield Bash Recast merit point category has been adjusted. **The recast time of the job ability Divine Emblem has been decreased from 600s to 180s. *'Beastmaster' **The time that must pass before the following abilities used by pets summoned with the job ability Call Beast activate has been changed to 1s. :::Foot Kick / Dust Cloud / Whirl Claws / Head Butt / Dream Flower / Wild Oats / Leaf Dagger / Scream / Roar / Razor Fang / Claw Cyclone / Tail Blow / Fireball / Blockhead / Brain Crush / Infrasonics / Lamb Chop / Sheep Charge / Sheep Song / Bubble Shower / Big Scissor / Needleshot / ??? Needles / Frog Kick / Spore / Queasyshroom / Numbshroom / Danceshroom / Silence Gas / Dark Spore / Power Attack / Hi-Freq Field / Rhino Attack / Spoil / Cursed Sphere / Venom / Sandblast / Sandpit / Venom Spray / Soporific / Gloeosuccus / Palsy Pollen / Geist Wall / Numbing Noise / Nimble Snap / Cyclotail / Toxic Spit / double Claw / Grapple / Chaotic Eye / Blaster / Suction / Drainkiss / Snow Cloud / Sudden Lunge / Spiral Spin / Noisome Powder / Acid Mist / TP Drainkiss / Scythe Tail / Ripper Fang / Chomp Rush / Charged Whisker / Purulent Ooze / Corrosive Oooze / Back Heel / Jettatura / Choke Breath / Turtle Stomp / Aqua Breath / Wing Slap / Beak Lunge / Intimidate / Recoil Dive / Sensilla Blades / Tegmina Buffet / Molting Plumage / Swooping Frenzy / Sweeping Gouge / Pentapeck / Tickling Tendrils / Stink Bomb / Nectarous Deluge / Nepenthic Plunge / Somersault / Foul Waters / Pestilent Plume / Pecking Flurry / Sickle Slash / Acid Spray / Spider Web / Gloom Spray / Disembowel / Mandibular Bite / Spinning Top / Filamented Hold / Infected Leech / Extirpating Salvo *'The sword weapon skill Atonement will now grant a fixed amount of enmity regardless of the amount of damage dealt.' Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle' **Storage Slip 22 Mithkabob Shirt **Storage Slip 23 Burrower's Wand Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect NPC dialogue and help text. *The issue with the following battlefields wherein area brightness was incorrect under certain client settings. A Stygian Pact / ★Champion of the Dawn / ★Divine Interference / ★Maiden of the Dusk *The issue wherein the effect range for the song Maiden’s Virelai did not display properly when a string instrument was equipped. *The issue wherein enhancing effects of special abilities used by pets summoned by the Call Beast ability would improperly apply to alter egos called by the party leader. *The issue wherein synergizing items using synergy furnaces created by the neck item Portafurnace would not cause the said synergy furnace’s durability to degrade over time. Known Issues *When entering Ambuscade, players will occasionally be returned to Mhaura under certain circumstances after the screen fades to black.